


You're Not Stupid, Just Different

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [125]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Comfort, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Dean, Fluff, Gen, Older Sam, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I heard you take promots so could you write something where Sam is older then Dean and comforts 10(?) year old dean about his dyslexia and tells him he’s not stupid just because he he was more trouble spelling and reading then other kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Stupid, Just Different

"I can’t do it!" Dean yelled angrily, tossing his workbook across the motel room. "Homework is stupid! School is stupid! I can’t do it!"

"Dean! Dean, come on, yes you can." Sam encouraged, retrieving the workbook. "I’ll help you." Sam said, sitting down with Dean, and placing the book in front of the two of them.

"I can’t, Sam!" Dean said. "Everything just gets confusing!"

"What exactly gets confusing, Dean?" Sam asked, full of patience for his little brother.

"The words! All of ‘em! They get all twisty and turny, and I can’t read them anymore!" Dean said, upset.

"I see…" Sam said.

"I’m just stupid!"

"No! No, you are not stupid, Dean! Just a little different. And when has our family  _not_  been different? Listen, just because we don’t see words the same way…does not mean you are stupid. It just means you see words differently. And I’ll tell you what Dean. I’m gonna to help you read better. I’m gonna help you find away so you can understand those words and letters.”

"Really?"

"Heck yeah! You’re my brother!" Sam said, grinning. "I’m here for you Dean. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. We’re gonna get through this, and you’re gonna understand, trust me."

"OK." Dean said, smiling. "Thank you, Sammy." Dean said, reaching over and hugging Sam.

"You’re welcome, Dean. Now, you wanna try to do this?"

"Yeah." Dean said, pulling back and sitting down in a seat. "I wanna try."


End file.
